A Dream Come True
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Robot and Skeleton. Is that possible? In Undertale, yes! Papyrus and Mettaton have feelings for each other, but are too scared to say it to each other. One-shot! Mettarus. (MettatonxPapyrus)


A Dream Come True- Undertale Fanfiction

MettatonxPapyrus

"Listen, Mettaton, there is something I want to tell you," Papyrus rehearsed in front of a mirror with Sans and Frisk. "Okay, now, you just tell her," Sans said, looking at his brother. Papyrus sighed. "I-I-I-I-I- l-love y-y-y-you," Papyrus stuttered. Frisk and Sans did their best to hold back a laugh. "Stop stuttering and say it less like a _robot_ Papyrus!" Frisk said, climbing on top of Papyrus and changing is scarf into a bowtie. "Mettaton, I… love you." Sans and Frisk looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now go out there, go to the store, get him something, and get that robot Papyrus!" Sans said, pushing Papyrus out the door. Before Papyrus could retaliate, Sans closed the door. "Puzzle master can't solve the puzzle of love," Sans said to Frisk. The two bursted out into laughter.

 **With Mettaton…**

Mettaton was in her room, staring at the wall, which had a wallpaper of Papyrus. "Oh Papyrus, I wish I could tell you my feelings," Mettaton whispered. Suddenly, there was a knock. "Come in!" Mettaton shouted. Alphys came in the room. Mettaton sat up. "Oh, Alphys." "Hey Mettaton. What's wrong with you?" Alphys then noticed all the Papyrus kind of stuff around Mettaton's room. "Oh." "Yeah, you noticed." Alphys sighed. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I would look gay."

"Mettaton, you're a robot. You aren't exactly female or male, or technically no."

Mettaton sighed. "I would rather if Papyrus do it, because then I would know he feels the same. If I do it, he may not feel the same. I don't expect you to understand since you've never been in love." Alphys thought for a moment. "Good point, but I'm sure Papyrus understands. I mean, he used to go out with Frisk."

"Frisk is a girl."

"Well, yeah, but she's human, Papyrus is a skeleton. But they didn't care."

"I'm a _robot_ Alphys! I'm not meant for love!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and you could hear Undyne go to answer it. It rang again and again, Undyne kept shouting "HOLD YOUR DARN FINGER I'M COMING!" Undyne opened the door to a familiar skeleton. Undyne sighed. "What do you want Sans?" Sans and Frisk came inside. "We need to be here for something. Also, we called a few friends so make sure you are prepared."

Undyne shrugged and the doorbell rang. Undyne opened it to Napstablook, Annoying Dog, Toriel, Azriel, Asgore, and even Flowey and Chara. "Okay, all of you, go to the kitchen for instructions," Sans said.

 **Papyrus…**

Papyrus was at the doorstep of Alphys' house. Papyrus sighed. "You can do this Papyrus," he said to himself. Shakily, Papyrus rang the doorbell and Undyne answered. "What do you want Papyrus?" "I erm wanted to talk to Mettaton. Alone." Undyne sighed. Undyne turned upstairs. "METTATON! SOMEBODY'S HERE TO TALK TO YOU!" Mettaton came downstairs with Alphys following right behind. Mettaton nearly flipped. "P-P-PAPYRUS?!" Mettaton stuttered. "Nyeh He he, it's me! Anyways, could you follow me Mettaton?" Mettaton nodded and the two went outside into the trees, where snow was piled around.

"Listen, Mettaton, there's something I need to tell you," Papyrus said, gaze on Mettaton. Mettaton was so excited. "Yes?"

"You see, for a long time, I- I- I- "Mettaton broke Papyrus' words with a kiss. Papyrus liked it; cold, yet warm at the same time. Sparks flew as the kiss broke apart. "You know Papyrus? I love you too!" Mettaton said happily. Papyrus smiled. As they walked back in Alphys' house, it was pitch black. "Ummm where are the lights?" Papyrus asked, flailing around. Finally, he turned on the switch. Streamers were everywhere, along with most of their friends. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Mettaton and Papyrus were stunned. "What? Who?" Sans cleared his throat. "It was the kiddo's idea." Frisk blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so happy for you!" Alphys cried. "So, can I do a petal dance here?" Flowey asked. "NO!" Everyone shouted. "This is like a dream come true!" Mettaton said, twirling around. "Yeah, who knew?" Azriel said. As everyone laughed under the roofed, the stars twinkled right above, two very close to each other; robot and skeleton.


End file.
